El vuelo del Verde Plata
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: One-shot. Un futuro Snape decide que es la hora de partir. Historia contada por un chico muy cercano a él.


Mi nombre es Roman. El nombre me lo dio mi madre, al decir que mi padre tiene el perfil de los fundadores de un antiguo imperio.

Tengo los ojos marrones de mi madre; el cabello negro de mi padre. De ella, la capacidad de analizar y ser amable; de mi padre, la determinación y ciertos arrebatos pasionales. Algunos gestos de los ojos de ella, la voz de él. De ambos, la defensa de mi libertad personal, el comprometerme con el dolor de los demás.

Soy hijo de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Soy hijo de Severus y de Hermione. Soy de la Casa de Slytherin. Soy Roman Snape Granger.

Conservo los dos apellidos. Nadie me dirá cómo usar mi nombre. Nadie me ha encerrado en límites. Yo dicto mi propia ley. Soy digno hijo de mis padres.

No contaré la historia de ellos. Hay personas mejor capacitadas que yo, para narrar cómo se conocieron, la forma en que descubrieron su amor, lo defendieron, y al terminar la guerra, en el mundo semi destruido, ayudaron a reconstruirlo.

Nací en la época de madurez de otros héroes de ese conflicto, que en mis días se cuenta como leyendas oscuras y amenazas a los niños que no quieren comportarse bien. "¡El vendrá por ti"! o "¡Te llevará Bellatrix!" es la forma como los padres conminan a sus hijos a ser buenos, hasta que de adolescentes se enteran de lo que sucedió. Aquellos seres han muerto; hoy perviven en mitos, sombras imprecisas y para algunos, negros modelos de ser. Los que viven, hoy que tengo 24 años de edad, son los idolatrados, leyendas en pie.

Conozco al señor Potter. Es un hombre con aire juvenil, de sonrisa fácil, aunque de cuando en cuando lo cruzan emociones que afloran a su rostro en miradas entristecidas, ausentes o meditabundas. También conozco al señor Weasley, un hombre muy obeso que trabaja con el señor Harry como auror, al que he visto mucho menos, pero del que tengo presente su gracioso uniforme, siempre manchado de comida y al que le faltaban botones. Ambos visitaron una vez a mis padres en casa, el señor Potter con su esposa Ginny, y el señor Weasley con su cónyuge squibb. La señora Potter me fue siempre la más simpática de ellos, pues le agradaba conversar conmigo y me preguntaba cómo iban mis estudios en Hogwarts.

Tengo la impresión que para muchos de ellos, la época de Hogwarts fue la mejor de sus vidas. No así para otros, como mis padres, como los Malfoy, como los Lovegood, que no han dejado de estar en actividades importantes. Para mí Hogwarts fue una época de crecimiento, pero igualmente de conflicto. Pisé el Tribunal varias veces por rebeldía a las autoridades y otras, por generar problemas con integrantes de otras casas, y alguna más por mostrar afición a las Artes Oscuras.

Una de ellas fue por armar un complot contra los que se hacían llamar los Nuevos Merodeadores. Posiblemente con algunos de ellos se nos pasó la mano, pero, ¿saben? No me arrepiento. Haber quitado la ropa y hecho levitar de cabeza a Albus Potter en la Sala Común interrumpiendo el conteo de puntos, frente a todo el colegio, fue divertido. Esa humillación lo persigue a la fecha. Sé que me odia. Está bien. Si su abuelo pensó que ciertas fechorías quedarían impunes para siempre, que un indefenso descendiente suyo no pagaría divertidas bromas y se volvería el centro de la peor conocida al día de hoy, bueno, el padre del señor Harry no destacó nunca por ser un genio. Un hijo mío también sabrá esperar su hora de atacar.

Mis padres censuraron esas acciones mías, buscando que las superara. Al final comprendí que era lo más astuto. Algunos caminos pueden no tener retorno. Debo agradecer al hoy director de Hogwarts, por entonces el profesor Longbottom, también haber estado al tanto de mis acciones. Conversaciones que tuve con él -y algunas sobre actitudes de mi padre en el pasado—, me hicieron comprender. Aunque los otros Slytherin, entre ellos, Scorpius Malfoy, hoy ríen con la desintegración de los Nuevos Merodeadores.

No todos los de aquellos años están hoy, aunque serían jóvenes. Diferentes razones, algunas oscuras, otras lamentables: la señora Astoria, el señor Lucius, el señor Hagrid.

De los mayores, Filch, Slughorn, la ex directora Minerva McGongall. Sorprendentemente, ella adquirió una enfermedad muggle o muy semejante, para la que nadie tiene cura. Mi padre veló día y noche su lecho de dolor y cuando el sufrimiento fue insoportable, la ayudó a descansar permanentemente. El sepelio de la ex directora fue de los más sentidos. Funerales de heroína. Entre los incontables deudos, mi madre se deshacía en llanto, así como quienes tomaron clase con McGonagall, por ejemplo las señoras Parvati, quienes se volvieron completamente canas a temprana edad.

Graduado de Hogwarts, otros senderos me llevaron lejos, tanto como salir muchas veces de la tierra mágica. Navegué mares desconocidos, conocí ciudades lejanas aprendiendo a vivir sin usar magia, volví al mundo. Yo no sería un profesor, ni un auror, un empleado de uniforme, de gobierno. Pronto adquirí el aspecto de hoy. Muchos me dicen que parezco un hechicero.

Estando en el Valle de Godric, vino a verme Scorpius Malfoy.

Me explicó que mis padres me esperaban en Cokeworth.

Scorpius no supo decirme más, pese a mis preguntas. Así que le agradecí y fui rápidamente a la vieja casa de los Snape.

Encontré a mi padre sentado, al lado de mi madre. Los vi bien, tranquilos, pero deseaban hablar conmigo.

Con gesto serio, pero sereno, él me explicó que había tomado una decisión. Mi madre estaba seria, amablemente entristecida, tomada de su mano, pero se mostraba de acuerdo. Debieron hablarlo muchísimo.

En pocas palabras, se habían movido a la casa de Cokeworth, pues mi padre había decidido que llegaba su tiempo final.

Él estaba fuerte, entero, aparentaba veinte años menos de los que tenía, pero me dijo que experiencias de su juventud, y las marcas de la guerra, habían incubado en él ciertos males derivados de la práctica de las artes oscuras. Él podía y elegía su final anticipado, pues si no, el final marcado por la naturaleza podría ser terrible.

Genio y figura, mi padre. Severus Snape decidiría inclusive su hora de morir.

Al pedirme opinión, respondí que los respetaba y aceptaba sus decisiones.

El tránsito fue terso. Como el de un día cualquiera. Esa tarde convivimos, como en los días de mi infancia. Conversamos. Al sonar las tres de la tarde, tomó la mano de mi madre y viéndome, me sonrió:

—Es hora de dormir.

Fuimos a su habitación, donde tenía todo preparado.

Se recostó.

—Adiós -nos dijo-, los mayores amores de mi vida.

—Adiós, mi amor -le sonrió mi madre.

—Adiós, amado padre -le sonreí yo.

Tomó una poción de un frasco que reposaba en el buró al lado de su cama, se apoyó en la almohada, entrecruzó los dedos, cerró los ojos.

Y dulcemente, quedó dormido.

Eso fue todo.

—Está hecho —dijo ella.

Mi madre me dejó un rato con él.

En el silencio de la habitación. tomé las manos de mi padre Severus, todavía calientes.

Su rostro estaba en paz. Entonces me ganó la emoción. Apoyé mi frente contra una de sus sienes, y le hablé, suavemente, al oído.

—Siempre serás el mejor mago de la Casa de Slytherin -susurré, sollozando-, tú, Severus Snape, el inigualable. Gracias por haber sido mi papá. Padre y Maestro. Siempre lo serás. Velaré por tu esposa, mi madre. Te quiero, papá.

Por la ventana entraron a la casa de Cokeworth, rayos de sol iluminando la estancia. Mi madre dio un breve grito de alegría. "Cokeworth siempre es oscuro", dijo. Pero ahora, en un poblado siempre nublado, el cielo se encendió de claros oros, abriéndose camino entre las nubes, en luces de faros celestes, acompañando el vuelo de las aves fantásticas que desplegaron sus alas etéreas en la altura. Los arboles de hojas carmesíes batieron en danza de susurros, diseminándose en los prados, y algunas hojas cayeron el río para navegar esa tarde, y en esa noche desembocar en el océano, donde todo se lava, y se deshace, y se borra, listo para renacer con otra forma, con el rostro de otros niños jugando entre mariposas, con otras voces recibiendo a otros chicos en el castillo de Hogwarts, con nuevas promesas de amores sinceros, con otras perlas de sol, por nuevos paisajes, para estrenar canciones de magia.

Sollozando, di un beso en la frente de mi padre, y quedé de pie junto a su lecho, con la cabeza baja, hasta que vino mi madre y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, contemplando a su esposo. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero sonreía cuando me dijo:

—Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

Los funerales fueron muy concurridos, aunque hubo ausencias importantes. De quienes fueron sus alumnos vi a los señores Potter y Weasley abrazar al féretro. Creo que eso los honra. Mi madre encabezó la procesión, al lado del Ministro Shacklebolt y el joven director de Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom. En representación de los alumnos de la generación de mis padres iba Michael Corner.

Acompañé a mi madre durante una semana, hasta que me dijo estar bien, y que podía estar sola.

—Pero no dejes de visitarme, hijo —se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y agitar de mano.

-Sí, madre, volveré.

Al irme, volteé a la ventana. La vi sonriente, abrir un álbum de imágenes en el sillón de mi padre. Pienso en sus futuras horas de soledad, acompañada del recuerdo amado. Pienso que ella lo seguirá pronto. Mi madre, Hermione Granger, la mejor hija de la Casa de Gryffindor, y el amor de su vida.

Hoy, antes de seguir camino, pedí permiso a la dirección de Hogwarts para visitar el que fuera su despacho, y después caminar por mi antiguo colegio.

Me dejaron el tiempo que quisiera, pero no tomé mucho. Apenas el necesario para tocar los que fueran sus calderos. Más tarde visité sus salones de clase, donde el profesor de Pociones Scorpius Malfoy me presentó a los alumnos. Muchos se admiraron por ser yo el hijo de Snape, y por ver mi propia fama.

Después deambulé por Hogwarts, entre las hojas de otoño que sobrevolaban los jardines, los patios. Vi el sol reflejado en los vitrales, oí las risas y las palabras de los alumnos yendo a clases, y entonces pensé que el tiempo estaba completo.

A salir del castillo, el lugar donde viven nuestros sueños, le lancé un beso con la palma y me despedí:

—Gracias, Hogwarts.

Partí a paso vivo, para sumergirme en el mundo mágico.


End file.
